Passing Notes
by iluvyoumorethancupcakes
Summary: Both Lilly and Joe are bored during fifth period;World History. So, what do they do to kill their boredom? Pass notes, of course! But, what exactly do they talk about? Read to find out! TOTAL LOE FLUFF.


**Passing Notes.**

**By: **_iluvyoumorethancupcakes._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers. If I did, Nick and Miley would be together in the show, instead of Jake, and Lily would either be with Joe or Smokin' Oken. Oh, and I would be a guest star! xDD Anyways, I hope you enjoy the Loe fluffiness(:

**Author's note: **By the way, I guess this is a slight AU. Joe is the same age as Lilly, Miley, Oliver and Nick while Kevin is 17. I had to change it so the story would make sense; Joe had to be in a class with Lilly! So yeah! ENJOY(:

* * *

At Seaview High School, it was currently fifth period. For some students, fifth period was a fun class, like Drama, Gym, Music and Art. For others, it was challenging, like Chemistry or Trigonometry, which Kevin was in right now. Maybe, it was even something easy, such as English or Algebra, which Miley, Oliver and Nick were currently in.

But no, it was the most boring class of all; World History. Seriously, who cares about effin' dead people who changed the world?! (A/N: No offence to people who like History! I kind of like it? Just need it for the story!) And apparently Lillian Truscott and Joseph Jonas were stuck in that class, forced to listen to many lectures about Ancient China or Feudal Japan.

The teacher's voice was droning on and on, which made most of the teenagers in that class feel sleepy. In fact, Joseph was already fast asleep, lightly snoring and drool coming out of his mouth. The blonde female was starting to feel drowsy as well. Lilly looked over to Joe and rolled her eyes at the Jonas she called her best friend/crush. He looked so cute! As she was watching him sleep, she gave herself an idea and smirked.

Pulling out an index card from her bag, she started to write. When Lilly was done, she crumpled the card up and threw it at Joe, hitting the side of his head, making the piece of paper bounce onto her crush's desk, which made her giggle. The sudden action woke Joe up.

He blinked his eyes to adjust his eyesight. After a few seconds, he saw the note on his desk and stared at it. Joe slightly scowled at it since it disturbed his slumber. He sighed and opened it up.

(A/N: Okay people, in this note, Lilly's writing is in _italics _and Joe's in **bold.**)

_Hey sleepyhead(: Guess what?!_

Once the dark haired boy read it, her rolled his eyes as he looked over to the beautiful blonde he called his crush, who, in return, waved. Joe gave her the 'this-better-be-good' glare. She nodded rapidly, as if she understood the meaning behind his icy stare.

Looking away from Lilly, he finally wrote back. As soon as her finished, the Jonas looked back and his friend and tossed it over to her. Moving very quickly and swiftly, the skater chick caught in her left hand.

**What?**

_IDK. I just wanted to wake you up. xD_

**-glare- GRRRR. T.T**

_You looked so retarded. D_

**How so? O.o  
**

_Joey, you were drooling. O.O_

**WAS NOT!! **

_Why's your right sleeve wet, huh? O.o_

…**..no comment. T.T**

Back and forth, two BFFs threw the piece of paper, not caring about what their old geezer of a history teacher was saying. They didn't even hear the part when he was assigning an essay due the next day. Joe and Lilly were having too much fun writing to each other to care.

_Do you like waffles?_

**Yeah, I like waffles**_._

_Do you like pancakes?_

**Yeah, I like pancakes.**

_Do you like French toast?_

**Yeah, I like French toast.**

_Do do do do! Can't wait to get a mouthful! _

**Lils, stop singing you're damn ringtone already! Stupid waffle song…**

(A/N: Man, you gotta love that song. "Do You Like Waffles?" It's only like 30 seconds? Look it up on YouTube!)

_FINE! :_

**Hey, can I ask you a question?**

_It better not be another pick-up line, Joey. I swear those do not work!_

**YEAH THEY DO! You smiled when I used the 'Jamaica' one on you, remember? "Are you from Jamaica? 'Cause ja makin me happy." **

_Idiot._

**OH! What about "Are you are parking ticket? 'Cause you got FINE writing all over you!"**

_Reatard._

**Whatever, you know you love those pick-up lines.**

_Sure?_

(A/N:LMAO! For some reason, those two pick-up lines are my faves. Haha, my friends and I say them to each other as inside jokes. That's how weird we are. Anyways, back to the story!)

**Okay. Do you like someone?**

_Yup. :DD_

**Like like-like?**

_Ugh. Yes, Joseph. I like-like someone. Why?_

**Oh, 'cause I like-like someone, too(:**

_Who? I wanna know!!_

**Oh, really?**

_Yes! Joseph Adam Jonas, if you don't tell me, I'll murder you! BFFs are supposed to tell each other stuff like this!_

**Okay, Lilly. Goshers, don't throw a fuss wuss, whatever it's called. XP**

_I wasn't. So, tell me!_

**Okay. I like you. :D**

As Lilly read that sentence, her heart skipped a beat. She immediately started to feel her cheeks turn red. However, she didn't believe this. The blonde shook her head, thinking Joe was playing around again.

_No, Joseph, be serious. Tell me the truth. Who do you like?_

Joe frowned as he read her response. It wasn't really the one reaction he was hoping for. He sighed; she probably thought her was kidding around, but this time, he wasn't. Jospeh really liked Lilly. No wait, that's so wrong. He **LOVED **her; it's true. The dark haired male scribbled something down quickly and threw it back.

**I'm serious, Lillian. Would you like to be my girlfriend? :DDDD**

Lilly couldn't believe this was happening. It was her dream come true; to finally asked out by her best friend for life!

_Are you effin' serious? O.O_

**YUPPERS LILLERS! LMAO; that rhymed. Will you? **

_No really! JOSPEH, STOP PLAYING AROUND!_

**Awwww…I'm rejected!**

_No! Wow, you are serious! Uhh…I like you, too?_

**YAY! Lilly likes me! –happy dance-**

_LMAO. And ummmm…let me think. Should I say yes?_

**RAWR. T.T**

_JK. OMJ; heck yeshh man! :DDD  
_

**YAY! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND. Wait, OMJ?**

_Yeah, Oh My Jonas. Duhh._

**Ohhh.**

As Joe passed the note back to Lilly, the bell rang signaling that fifth period was over. She stuffed the note in her pocket.

"Class dismissed." The history teacher said. The students, including Joe and Lilly, got up from their seats. As everyone else left the room, the blonde skater girl walked up to her best friend for life/now boyfriend and smiled brightly. And together, the brand new couple walked out of the classroom, holding hands, fingers intertwined.

And it all started with a little note.

* * *

YAY! I finished. I'm guessing this is a fluff? I hope you guys enjoyed it! I had fun writing this! Seriously though, I think Loe is my new obsession. Haha. Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
